Secret Affair
by lynsay
Summary: Bonnie & Damon begin having an affair in secret that is based on a purely physical level but as we all know that does not usually last for long. All the story line is the same as the show with one exception, Damon didn’t hook up with Andie or Rose, instead he began an affair with Bonnie and she tries to keep it a secret from everyone. My story starts the night of the carnival.
1. Chapter 1: Brave New World

Chapter 1: Brave New World

It started like any ordinary day, the carnival was over, and Bonnie almost fried that jerk Damon to a crisp. It seemed the average day in the life of witch Bonnie Bennett but it was anything but average though. After the confrontation between her and the vampires; she needed some clarity, so she went to her gram's grave to discuss how close she came to the edge.

After a few moments of pouring her heart out to the only person that ever understood her; Bonnie turned and started to leave but there was a presence that she felt. "Hello, who is there?"

"It's just, me little witch."

"Damon, what are you doing here? Did you follow me or something?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I was only passing by and I noticed that you were standing there alone in the dark. What were you thinking anyway, you know that there are bad things in the dark?"

"Yea, I know including you but I can handle myself or do you need a reminder?"

"No, I know that you are more than capable of handling me but there are far more dangerous things than I am right now and you know it. I mean what if Katherine had stumbled upon you, then what?"

"I am not even on her radar; she is completely obsessed with Stefan and driving you insane. I mean what would she want with me?"

"I don't know but I know Katherine and she loves to toy with people, especially with witches. You better be careful."

"Don't worry about me Salvatore, I can handle myself just fine, I am not the one obsessed with a crazy bitch; that would be you. Too bad, she only wants Stefan as does Elena. I mean both women, look alike and even though they may be total opposites in personality, yet they both seem to want Stefan though. I wonder why that is? Maybe because both women see something in Stefan that you lack like a soul; which you don't have, yours must be blacker than even Katherine's, if even she doesn't want you."

"You take that back, Bennett or I will make you pay?"

"Take what back, how you are must be less of a man than Stefan is?"

Damon does not know why her words cut him so deeply but they did. He brushed it off, thinking that he only cared because she played on his worst fears, which was that Stefan was and always would be the better man. He knew that Katherine and Elena both preferred Stefan over him but he wondered why it would bother him if Bonnie did too.

He took hold of her and pulled her to him, and then he said softly in her ear, "Take it back that you think Stefan is a better man than me?"

"Why do you care what my opinion of you is? I'm not Elena or Katherine, what I think of you should not matter to you?"

His nearness shouldn't have been having the effect that it was having on her. She could feel the heat radiating off him; which was weird because she always thought that vampires were supposed to feel cold but he didn't. She thought he was going to let her go but he only pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I think that we should clear this up between us, don't you?"

"Clear what up?"

"This sexual tension between us, it has been there ever since we met. I know you feel it too?"

She tried to no avail, to push him away from her but he wouldn't budge an inch though.

"You are delusional, Damon there is no sexual anything between us, now move I have some place I need to be."

"No, I don't think so little witch; we are not done talking yet."

As he pulled her even closer, a bottle of old moonshine fell from her jacket, it you didn't know you liquor then you would think it was water but Damon realized what it was immediately.

"Since when do you drink Bonnie?"

"It's not mine, now give it back."

"If it's not your then whose is it and why do you have it?"

"It's my Gramm's old moonshine; she used to drink it, when she was stressed out about something. I thought that it would help me, to get my head on straighter but it only made me more confused about everything. That is why I went to have a drink with my Gramm."

"I thought her drinking days were over?"

"They are because of you asshole, she would be here to help me if it wasn't for you and you obsession with Katherine admit it? You stupid vampires keep taking people that I love away from me, first Elena, then my Gramm, now Caroline, she is just one of your many victims."

"Your right, what happened to your Gramm is all my fault but you were there too. As for Elena and Caroline you haven't lost them, they are both very much alive, what are you talking about?"

"I should have known the minute that Elena laid eyes on Stefan; that it would only be a matter of time before I lost her completely; but I thought that I would always have Caroline as my friend but she's gone now too. Your right they may both be alive but Caroline was lost to me the minute that you gave her your blood; I never should have trusted you. Now she's a vampire but I hardly even see Elena at it is, I almost wish that you did kill me that night because you took everything else from me, why not my life?"

Her whole body started to shake as she was crying in Damon's arms. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Don't cry please, some of that is my fault but you told me to give her my blood and I did but I didn't kill her that was Katherine."

"I know but I just can't get past blaming the vampires for everything that has happened since you and your brother came here. I just wish that I could feel something other than this rage and loneliness that I feel."

He forced her to look him in the eyes, then without anymore words Damon kissed Bonnie on the mouth. He thought that she would push him away or at the very least smack him or something like that but he never thought that she would respond to his kiss, which is what she did. He lighted a fire inside her that she never knew existed. She could hardly believe that she was kissing Damon Salvatore and letting him grope her. She pulled away breathless, her heart was beating so fast.

"This is dangerous territory that we are entering; I don't think we should take this further."

"Why not afraid of what people would think? Stop being so good all the time and just do what you want to do. Stop thinking and just do what you feel, I know that you felt something in that kiss don't deny yourself."

"I did feel something and it took me by surprised."

Before she finished talking, he was kissing her just as deeply as before. She didn't stop him this time; in fact she leaned in to touch him even more.

He pulled away for a moment, "Tell me what you want, do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want you, maybe it's the moonshine or the fact that I'm upset but I don't care. I only care about this moment in time. Let's go somewhere more private before I change my mind?"

They barely made it to Damon's car which was quite small but it would do in a pinch. The backseat was small but they both fit into it nicely. Their lovemaking was soft and slow; which surprised both Damon Bonnie to their core. The next day, Bonnie woke up first; she didn't realize where she was or what she did the night before.

"Ouch, my head feels like I ran into a train last night."

It didn't take her long to realize that she slept in a car and that she wasn't alone either. Damon was aware that she woke up but he was having fun listening to her babble on to herself.

"Are you done yet, did you find all your clothes?"

When she heard Damon Salvatore's voice she hoped and prayed that she was still dreaming, she closed her eyes and opened them again but he was still there looming over her like a nightmare she couldn't escape.

"Tell me that this is a dream?"

"Why am I in your dreams often?"

"No, more like in my nightmares, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember how you seduced me last night?"

"That is not true, you take it back you kissed me first."

"Oh, so you do remember that we had sex in this car last night then?"

Bonnie covered her face with her hands, shaking saying, "Oh no I couldn't have done that, please tell me that you are lying?"

"Trust me, it is no lie, me and you were naked all night long. Why didn't you tell me that you were a virgin?"

"I don't know what to say, I feel so ashamed, you won't tell anyone?"

"No, who would believe me? I will keep this a secret for a price."

"I knew it, what do you want?"

"Well, I only want what you gave me last night?"

"You want me to have sex with you again?"

"In a word, yes, I had slightly tipsy Bonnie but now I want straight and sober Bonnie."

"I know that I am going to regret this but ok, I'll do it with you, do you want to do it now?"

"No, it was cramped in my car, I will tell you when and where ok?"

"Ok, then I will be going then."

"Wait, before you leave."

Without another word he was kissing her so intensely that it made her want him again.

Then he pulled away and said, "That was just to remind you of what is to come later."

"Damon, what happened last night does not mean anything to me, so don't think that it does ok?"

"Wow, you certainly are full of yourself, just because we hooked up and we may again in the future doesn't mean that we are an item or anything, believe me if someone knows how to have sex without commitment it is me. I am the eternal one night stand guy, I can do sex without it meaning anything ok?"

"Fine, so we are clear, that it was only sex and if it does happen again it will still not mean anything; no one can find out about this are we clear?"

"Yes, we are crystal clear on where we stand; I'll be texting you later?"

"Fine just not when I am in school ok?"

"Ok, later then."

They parted ways nicely; it was not the way that Damon wanted to leave things; but he was not done with Bonnie by a long shot. As they left one another they both realized that if anyone found out about what happened between them, it would blow their minds. Bonnie made up a lie, when Elena asked her where she was last night because she called her. She told her that she went to bed early but then she over slept much later than usually, in fact she was late to school as well.

She avoided Caroline like the plague, she wished that the vampires would leave; but then at the same time she couldn't get Damon or his mouth out of her head though. Damon also had some explaining to do but unlike Bonnie he refused to tell Stefan anything about his whereabouts though.

He told him the truth, he said, "If you want to know so badly, Stefan, I found some smoking hot woman and sexed her up in my car until early this morning."


	2. Chapter 2: Hooking Up

Chapter 2: Hooking Up

Bonnie still felt so guilty about lying to Elena about her one night with Damon but it couldn't be helped; besides it was months ago. She was also still avoiding Caroline like the plague as well, this of course was not helping her with Elena either. She kept insisting that Bonnie except Caroline as a vampire because she was the same person even though she had fangs now.

"I'm telling you, Bonnie that Caroline needs you even more now because of what happened. Avoiding her is not going to change anything; I mean did you even talk to her when you made her a ring?"

"Yes, I did talk to her but not for long."

"You can't avoid her forever, you know."

"I know that but I am just not sure if she is still the same Caroline that I knew though."

"She is still the same, just with a few different urges; you just need to spend time with her in a familiar setting. I know like the party that Tyler is throwing tonight, everyone is going to be there, what do you say?"

"I don't know those parties are not usually my thing, are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Yes, it's a perfect plan; I just know it, come on say you will come?"

"Fine you have worn me down, I cave, I will come to the party but if anything supernatural happens then I am so out of there."

Elena started jumping up and down yelling excitedly about them going to the party together, "Yea, it's going to be so great and nothing will happen, I promise. I mean what could happen?"

"I don't know it seems like every time we do anything in this town something awful happens to us."

"It will be different this time though."

Bonnie was terrified that Damon was going to be there and tell people about how she spent the night with him. It was a few months ago and Damon did not breath a word to anyone; in fact she was surprised because he never texted her about hooking up again either. He didn't lord it over her head as she thought he would either.

Elena told Bonnie that they would meet at the party but she was unsure about how she would feel being around Caroline. Even though she made her a ring, that didn't mean that they talked or hung out either. Bonnie was afraid to see her friend as a vampire because she wanted to hate all the blood suckers at the moment.

Later that night when Bonnie arrived at the party, it was jumping as Tyler is known for his parties. Apparently him turning into a werewolf didn't stop him from partying as if there were no tomorrow, this worried Bonnie in a way but in a completely separate way she was glad that it didn't change who he was internally. She hoped that the same could be said for Caroline and that she didn't lose her friend completely over to the dark side. Before Bonnie could even find Elena or Caroline, her phone was buzzing, someone was texting her. As she looked at it, she realized that it was Damon, asking her where she was. She texted him back that she was at Tyler's house. He told her to wait for him there; he needed to see her.

"Fine, what do you want Damon?"

One minute he was there and the next he disappeared into the crowd, then all of a sudden Bonnie felt someone pulling her into a darkened closet.

"What the hell?"

Before she could even finish talking Damon was pulling her even closer into the darkness with him.

"I had to get your attention somehow, besides you didn't want me to tell Elena right?"

"Well, you have me here in a closet with you, what do you want?"

"What do you think I want? I want you as we agreed, remember?"

"Oh, I thought you were kidding and besides you never texted me or anything, so I thought you didn't want that from me anymore."

"Well you thought wrong because I do want you still, I was just delayed with some vampire and werewolf business, you understand right?"

"If you mean you were delayed because you were trying to get into Elena's pants, yea I understand that you are a disgusting pig."

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would almost think that you were jealous about my trip with Elena, which I don't understand because Stefan was fine with it."

"I'm not jealous; I could care less about who you spend your days or your nights with. Besides she would never choose you over Stefan, you do know that right?"

"Why wouldn't she choose me?"

"She wouldn't dump Stefan to be with you because she is loyal and loves him, not you. I am sure that she would lower her standards and have a one night stand with you, if she thought you were dying or that Stefan was dead but she would never love you not like him."

"That's enough; I don't want to talk anymore."

"If we are not going to be talking then what will we?"

Before Bonnie could finish asking the question, Damon was kissing her as if he wanted to possess her.

"I told you that I had crazy, insane drunk Bonnie, now I want sober on her high moral horse Bonnie now."

This was not something that Bonnie normally did, hook up with a guy at a party, a guy that she hates as well. Even though she wouldn't have handpicked the venue and the space was small at best but Damon seemed to know what to do with his hands. When he touched her, it seemed that her body came alive, as if it were on fire. Just when she thought he was done with her, he pulled her even closer to his body.

"I'm not done with you yet, I want you to feel my touch everywhere, never to forget it."

"Oh, God, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm doing this because it's what we both want; if you'd stop denying it already?"

"Fine, I want you, are you happy?"

"No, but I will be in a moment as will you."

Their love making was really loud; it was a good thing that the music was even louder than Bonnie's screams of pleasure were. In the aftermath of the hottest sexual experience that Bonnie ever had, she was leaning on Damon trying to catch her breath.

"Not to let it go to your head or anything but wow; that's amazing."

"I know that I am a good lover; that's what happens when you have been around for more than a hundred years as I have. So does that mean you want to do this again?"

"I don't know, if we should because you love Elena, and I've never had a relationship based purely on sex before."

"Yea, I know because you never had sex before, but that does not mean that you are incapable of doing it purely for fun. It felt good right?"

"Yea, it definitely did feel, way too good but I don't want to become just another girl on your list of drive-byes because couldn't live with myself if that happened. You never answered me about Elena either?"

"I wasn't dodging the question but it's complicated, you know that."

"Ok, so let's uncomplicated it then, if I agree to this we have to set up ground rules. Rules that neither one of us can break or alter until we discuss it are we clear?"

"Fine, tell me the rules so I can start breaking them?"

"First rule, no lying to me about anything, second rule, no sleeping or having sex with other people, yes this does include Elena, Katherine and Caroline as well. The third rule is a deal breaker, if anything and I do mean anything sexual that happens between you Elena, Caroline and Katherine then you better tell me and we are through then."

"Ok, wait a minute, so far these rules only apply to me right? Because if you want to have a three-some with Elena, Caroline and Katherine go right ahead just please let me watch."

"That will never happen, pervert but no these rules apply to me as well. I will not be sleeping or sexing anyone either."

"Ok, I understand why you would want out if I were sleeping or going to screw one of your friends but why Katherine?"

"Because if she perceives me as a threat then she will come after me; therefore no Katherine, Caroline or Elena either. I mean I doubt that Caroline is stupid enough to go there again, I know that Elena will never go there unless extreme circumstances should arise, Katherine is crazy enough to go there again, especially if there is something that she wants from you. Now for rule four, no one can find out about this ever, rule five if either one of us starts to get emotionally attached in this purely physical relationship, then we are under obligation to tell the other person and end it before we get in deep. Now are these rules acceptable for you to live with Damon?"

"Oh, sorry I dozed off for a minute; I thought you were Stefan giving me a lecture again. Yes, I can live with five simple rules but I want to revise rule number three, since I am not allowed to have any sexual contact with Caroline, Katherine or Elena unless I tell you then this is over right?"

"Yes; that is how it works, what do you want to add to the rule?"

"Well, I think that it is only fair that you are not allowed to have any sexual contact with my brother then."

"First of all I would never be with Stefan that way and second of all I told you in rule number two that there would be no other sexual partners but to be clear this does not include no dating other people though."

"Ok that's good; wait what do you mean it don't include no dating?"

"Just what I said we are not in a relationship, we only have sex but we can date other people without having sex with them."

"I don't know about that; I never could date someone without defiling them that way."

"Ok, then let's revise no sex with other people rule then; we can agree that no sex with only specific people; such as you can have sex with anyone except for the three women that I named; I can have sex with anyone except with three guys you can name ok?"

"Ok, if I can't have sex with Elena, Caroline or Katherine then you can't have sex with Stefan, Tyler, or Matt then ok?"

"Fine but then that means that I can have sex with Rick or Jeremy then right?"

"First of all Rick really? I mean he's your teacher making it illegal?"

"I was joking, I wouldn't do that but you should know that Jeremy is interested in me."

"Aint he a bit young for you, I mean after you've been with me there is no substitute."

"Wow, you certainly are full of yourself, huh? And he is not that young, he has had more experience with women than I had with men. I am sure that he knows what to do in a bedroom."

"I don't really care who you sleep with as long as it's not my brother?"

"Damn and I was so hoping to compare how you and Stefan are different in bed, I'm only kidding, and I wouldn't ever do that."

"You wouldn't ever sleep with Stefan, why not?"

"I wouldn't ever do that because he is involved with my best friend and then there's the fact that we slept together as well. I'm sorry but being intimate with brothers like that is just too incestuous for my taste, I honestly don't know how Katherine did it without feeling disgusted."

"Well most women would love 2 brothers to be at her beck call."

"Well, I thought that you would notice that I'm not most women."

"Your right, you are quite an original and since we hammered out all the details of our deal, let's get out of here?"

"Ok, I'll sneak out first to make sure that no one is watching us."

"Ok, when can we be together again and where?"

"Um, I don't know you are going to have to find a place we can be alone together."

"What about at your house no one is ever there, I know there are many rooms that we could be alone in your house?"

"I don't think that it would be a good idea to invite you into my house, I just don't trust you that much yet."

"Ok, I understand that I have to earn your trust but you'll let me have your body whenever I want it though?"

"Yea, I will sleep with you but inviting you into my house is a different story, I don't think so, we are not there yet."

"Fine, I will just have to get creative then."

"Ok, just text me and tell me when and where?"

"I will now shut up and kiss me witch?"

Bonnie couldn't resist him, she knew that this would end badly for her but at the moment she didn't care if it was the road to hell; she would gladly go. After a few minutes she pulled away reluctantly, breathless and quietly left the closet. It seemed to Damon that he just made a deal with the devil but it was a price that he would gladly pay over and over again many times. After Bonnie left; Damon made his way out of the closet and straight into Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey, watch where you're going animal, I'm in a hurry."

"Yea, are you in a hurry to have more sex in my house Salvatore?"

"I don't know what your talking about; I didn't have sex here."

"Sure, you didn't have sex in that closet, werewolf here; remember I can smell sex all over you. Why would a nice girl like Bonnie hook up with the likes of you anyway?"

"It wasn't her, why would you say that it was Bonnie?"

"Well, like I told you, I can smell her all over you; she has a unique scent as most of my friends do. Don't even bother lying because I can smell her and sex all over you; so again I ask why would she hook up with you?"

"Well, it's none of your business and why do you even care who she hooks up with?"

"I care because she's my friend and I don't want to see you use her like you did Caroline."

"I would never do that to Bonnie, besides I can't compel her but I wish that I could compel you now though."

"Too bad you can't my mom put vervain in everything that I consume these days."

"Well, you have to keep this a secret because Bonnie doesn't want anyone to know about us ok?"

"I won't tell anyone besides, who would believe me anyway, and it isn't like it will happen again. I'm sure that it was just one drunken mistake; that she will regret when she sobers up later. I know I've been there before, who hasn't."

Even though Damon knew that it would likely happen many times again, he didn't argue because what would be the point, Tyler wasn't going to tell anyone which is what Damon wanted all along.

"Right, it was just one of those drunken things that happen sometimes. I am sure that you are right about it never happening again, so you won't tell anyone right?"

"No, I won't say a word but not because of you, I care about Bonnie and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt her. I mean me, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie all grew up together long before you vampires came back to town, we were all friends. So yea, I will keep this a secret for Bonnie's sake though, not yours."

"Thanks for her sake, not mine and as far as your history goes, we never meant for anything bad to happen to this town by coming back here."

"Yea, you never mean to cause carnage either but yet it just seems to follow you wherever you go though, right? Kid yourself if you want to but I know the truth, many people would have been better off without you coming back here again."

"Think whatever you want kid but keep your trap shut."

"Fine, just remember what I said though."

Damon walked off into the night with Tyler's last remark playing in his head. This was the start of his Bonnie's secret affair and it would only get more intense from here on out. As the months flew by quickly, Damon Bonnie seemed to fall off the map and their friends were starting to notice it as well. It seemed that they had sex almost everywhere; in fact they were running out of new places to try. They did in the woods on the old Lockwood property; they did it in numerous restaurant bathrooms; they even revisited his car as well.

Eventually he convinced her to invite him into her house and they did it everywhere inside. The only place that they have yet to have sex in was Damon's bedroom but that was going to change soon. She hardly met him or talked to him at the boarding house because she was afraid that Stefan would hear or see something. Damon had a plan though, Stefan was at school, and therefore all he had to do was convince Bonnie to play hooky with him for the day.

"Please, I need to see you; if I don't then I might go do something crazy like tell my brother about us."

"Ok, I cave, when do you want me to meet you and where?"

"I want you to meet me in my bedroom, in an hour?"

"What, are you crazy? I mean what about your brother and the fact that I'm in school?"

"My brother will be there until almost four o'clock and you can skip your next class, come on I have it all worked out so we can be alone the rest of the day."

"Ok, no begging is necessary; I'll be there with nothing on."

Damon smiled because he knew that he convinced Bonnie, it seemed that every time he convinced her to do something against her better judgment it made him unbelievably happy. He didn't know when the witch got under his skin but she did. Bonnie knew that she was falling for Damon against her better judgment; she came to this realization shortly after she invited him into her house for the first time. She knew from day one; she would just be collateral damage to Damon; if she fell for him but she couldn't help it.

After Bonnie arrived at the boarding house; Damon couldn't keep his hands off her body. They were so caught up with one another that they lost track of the time; neither one of them heard the door open. It was Stefan; he was home earlier than they expected him to be. Bonnie was on top of Damon, they were both completely naked; as they were in the middle of having sex; when Stefan opened Damon's bedroom door.

"Damon, hey, I just wanted to ask you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie screamed, "Oh, my God Stefan?"

Damon yelled, "Get the hell out and stop looking at my naked girlfriend."

All three were surprised, because one Damon called Bonnie his girlfriend, this surprised all three of them but Stefan was more stunned by the fact that Bonnie was naked on top of DamonBonnie immediately grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her with her clothes as she ran out of the room embarrassed beyond belief.

"What the hell, Stefan, why aren't you at school still?"

"Because I live here and practice was cancelled today, which is why I'm home early. Now your turn, what the hell are you doing with Bonnie?"

"That's none of your business, you're my brother not my keeper. Besides its casual, it isn't like we're in love or something but it is good and now you messed it up. I have to go fix it before she comes to her senses and calls this quits."

Damon ran out after her, he barely caught her by the door, "Bonnie, wait we can fix this Stefan won't tell anyone, we can trust him."

"No, this is over, that's why they call it an easy out because it's supposed to be easy. Besides, Stefan would never keep something like this from Elena indefinitely. It was fun while it lasted but we are done."

"No, I don't want this to be over; I am not ready to lose this just yet."

"Well, maybe that is why we should stop before one us gets in too deep. I can't deal with this anymore, I have to go."

With that Bonnie ran out of the boarding house, not paying attention to where she was going, she walked right into traffic. She was hit by a car and knocked unconscious; Jeremy saw the whole thing as he was coming to speak with Stefan about something.

"Oh, my God, Bonnie can you hear me?"

She didn't wake up, he called 911, and they were sending an ambulance for Bonnie. Damon rushed outside as he heard the commotion.

"What the hell happened to Bonnie, Gilbert?"

"I don't know, I saw her running from your house, she looked upset, and then a car came out of nowhere and hit her. What did you do, Damon?"

"I didn't do anything, Gilbert. Now tell me, how's Bonnie doing? Will she make it?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not a doctor but she seems to be breathing and her pulse is steady at the moment. We won't know for sure until the doctor comes and checks her out."

"Maybe I should give her some of -."

Caroline interrupted them, "Let me stop you there if you are going even suggest that you give Bonnie your blood. It's not going to happen, that's not even an option, or have you forgotten what happened to me?"

"Caroline, I didn't see you there, your right, I should've never suggested it but the thought of her not waking up, scares me to death."

"Why you don't give a damn about Bonnie, she is only an extension for you to get into Elena's pants as I am. In fact get away from her; I don't trust you around her."

"I would never hurt her, you don't understand."

"I don't even understand what she was doing here, she hates you?"

Before Damon could answer her; the ambulance showed up to take Bonnie to the hospital. Jeremy rode in the ambulance with her to the hospital; Caroline, Damon, and Stefan followed in separate cars. Stefan called Elena on the way and Caroline called Tyler Matt. When they arrived at the hospital; Bonnie was in with the doctor already. They caught up with Jeremy to find out the details about Bonnie's condition.

Stefan spoke up first, "How's she doing, what the doctor tell you?"

"Yea, they told me that she has a slight concussion and a few cracked ribs but she should be fine. We have to wait until she wakes up to know more. The doctor also told me that she needs to stay in the hospital overnight but I am going to stay here with her at least until she wakes up."

"I called Elena; she should be here soon, I know that she would want to know what is going on with Bonnie."

As Elena, Tyler and Matt entered the hospital; the doctor rushed out to give the good news that Bonnie was awake and she was going to be fine.

Caroline spoke up first, "Can we see her now?"

"Yes, since she is awake and not in critical condition, you can go in but only one at time. You can't stay long though because she needs her rest. You can start going in after I discuss her medical condition with her parents, where are they?"

Damon spoke up, "Her parents are away on business as they always are but we are like family to her. You can tell us what is wrong with her?"

He said it in that slow compelling voice that Damon often uses on people, they all knew what he was doing but they didn't care.

"Yea, you can see her after, I consult with the patient."

"Damon, you never answered me, why was Bonnie at your house?"

"Caroline, I've no idea why she was there maybe it was to see Stefan."

"Well, Stefan, what was she was doing there?"

"She stopped by to see me about some homework from the classes she missed earlier today. She asked me to pick up her homework. I did. She was only there to pick it up but then she Damon got into a fight as usual; which resulted in her leaving upset; thus the reason that she was ran over."

"I knew that it was your fault, Damon."

As they were arguing over whom, was at fault for the accident; the doctor was giving Bonnie some surprising news of her own.

"Well, it looks like you are going to be fine; your baby is fine as well."

"My what, I'm not pregnant there is no baby?"

"I just assumed you knew because of how far along you are. I mean you are almost three months along. Didn't you realize that something was wrong?"

"No, not really because my period in not on a regular cycle, I thought everything was normal."

"Well, were you having unprotected sexual relations?"

"Yes, I was but I thought that it wasn't humanly possible for him to impregnate me though."

"Why did you think that, did the guy tell you that it wasn't possible?"

"Well in not so many words but yea he did."

"So you know who the father is then?"

"Yea, I know him."

"Is it Jeremy Gilbert?"

"No, unfortunately, he is not the father of my baby."

"Who is the father, you should tell him?"

"Yea, I will tell him in due time but not right now."

"Is there anyone that you want to see first?"

"Yea, send Caroline in first, we need to talk."

What Bonnie or the doctor didn't know was that a certain blond vampire was listening to them talk with her super vampire hearing.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?"

"Caroline, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you need my help. Who is the father?"

"I can't tell you, it will disgust you."

"That's ok, don't tell me but please tell me that it's not Tyler?"

"No it is definitely not Tyler, trust me, he is a way bigger ass than Tyler ever could be."

"OMG!!! Its Damon freaking Salvatore, you hooked up with him?? How could you or why would you do that to yourself??"

"How did you know?"

"Please the only asshole in this town bigger than Tyler is Damon Salvatore. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but I really need my friend Caroline, is she available?"

"Always, we will deal with this together, as we've dealt with everything together. God, I've missed you and us. I mean before the vampire ciaos happened and took over our lives we were all friends, me, you, Elena, Matt, Tyler Jeremy, we grew up together, we have history. Have you figured out how you are going to tell Damon about the baby?"

"No, I don't have a clue but I do have a plan. I just need to get away and spend some time alone to think things through, will you help me?"

"Yes, always."

"Can I use your family's old cabin on the lake?"

"Sure, nobody ever uses it but let me come with you ok?"

"Yea, I would like that but we have to keep it a secret, meaning Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and especially not Damon can know where we are ok?"

"Like duh, Bonnie. I know how to keep a secret; I do get why Elena can't know she would go running straight to Stefan; which he would ultimately have to tell his brother. Why can't Jeremy know though?"

"Jeremy can't know because he has a crush on me and it could become complicated, if he knew about everything."

"I get it now; it will be just us alone. I will go and get supplies for our trip and set everything up ok?"

"Yea and remember no one can know where we are going."

"I know that, I'm not a complete moron, Bonnie."


	3. Chapter 3: Cabin In The Woods

Chapter 3: Cabin In The Woods

Caroline and Bonnie arrived at the old cabin in record time, considering how slow they drove there. Bonnie hardly said a word to Caroline most of the first until; Caroline finally couldn't take it anymore and spoke up first.

"Ok, you haven't said a word all day, start talking now?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, how did you Damon ever hook up?"

"It just happened it was one stupid, drunken mistake; which believe me; I regretted it the moment that I woke up and realized what I've done. It was over way before it even happened; I never meant to get this involved with Damon of all people. I'm not sure how this even spiraled so far out of my control."

"Wow, so I understand how you Damon hooked up but why did you keep sleeping together?"

"He blackmailed me, you remember Tyler's party, a while back?"

"Yea, I remember it, what about it?"

"Well, I went and I supposed to meet you and Elena there but instead I ran into Damon. He told me that if I didn't agree to have sex with him one more time that he would tell everyone how I lost my v-card to him. I agreed to his terms because I was so embarrassed by my actions. I just didn't know that he wanted to hook up at the party. He told me that it was more exciting, doing something bad with everyone else none the wiser. After we were together, he made me feel more than I ever felt for anyone before. It was so passionate, the way he touched me, I can't describe it, because it is indescribable. You know what I'm talking about right, that's how Tyler makes you feel?"

"Ok, that is just a little too much information but yea; I do feel that way about Tyler even though I still have feelings for Matt still. Ok, one more question, do you love Damon?"

"Wow, that is the question of the century, I know that I have strong feelings for him but is it love? I just don't know yet, Caroline."

"I do know something, Bonnie, me and Elena would kill to be in your shoes right now."

"What do you mean; you and Elena would want to be pregnant by a psycho vampire?"

"No, I mean we would love to be pregnant by the men we love but it will never happen for either of us now. I'm a vampire and I will never know the feeling of being a mother. Elena could become a mother but not from Stefan though and I doubt she would ever want children with anyone else."

"There is a huge difference though, Caroline, both of you know that the men you love; also love you both as well. I don't have that same luxury as you and Elena both do. Damon only loves Katherine and Elena everyone knows that."

"So you admit it then, you love Damon freaking Salvatore?"

"Fine, you've worn me down, I do love the psycho vampire, happy that I've admitted it?"

"Yes, I am happy for you but I don't think that Damon loves Elena or Katherine now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because I saw the way he was looking at you in the hospital, when you were unconscious, he doesn't look at Elena that way anymore; in fact he hasn't looked at her in a while like the way he was looking at you. Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Oh, I don't know what to do; I am so confused right now. Do I keep the baby? Should I get an abortion? Tell me what you think I should do Caroline?"

"I can't make this decision for you, only you can decide what to do. Before you decide on anything, you need to decide if you love Damon?"

"I know that it what has been plaguing me. Thank you for listening to me ramble on and on about my sorted messed up love life though."

"No problem that's what best friends are here for. I noticed that you ducked the question though. I'm going to go and stock up on more food supplies but I will be back soon."

The weekend seemed to fly back much sooner than Bonnie would have liked but she knew that she needed a solution to her problems and unfortunately she wouldn't find it here at the cabin. She had to leave even further away from home and her friends included. She waited for Caroline to go and feed, and then she left her a goodbye note.

Dear Caroline, I am so sorry but I can't do this. I have to go away for awhile, I'm not sure for how long but please don't tell anyone about my condition, if you value our friendship. Yes, I am talking about Elena, Stefan and especially Damon as well. I have to leave all things mystic falls to clear my head and unfortunately that includes you as well. I know that you are right about, how I feel about Damon, it's true, I love the psycho vampire, more than I ever loved anyone before but that it what scares me to death. I don't want him to only want me because of the baby or because he can't have the woman that he really wants, I want to be his first choice because he will always be mine. Don't worry about me, I know what I am doing; and I will figure out the rest after I get a clear head. Sincerely your friend Bonnie.

This was the letter that Bonnie left for Caroline to find but meanwhile back in mystic falls Damon was going psycho all over Tyler, trying to figure out where Bonnie was.

"Tell me where Blondie took Bonnie?"

"I have already told you that I have no clue. Caroline and I are only friends but she doesn't confide in me about everything she does. Besides I thought that you only hooked up with Bonnie that one time, why do you need to know where they are."

"I need to know because they might be in trouble."

"Fine, even though I think you are lying your ass off, I'll call Caroline."

After Tyler hung up his cell phone, he looked up and realized that Damon was gone. He only wanted him to call her, so he could trace the call with his vampire hearing to find them. Unfortunately he was too late though. He ran towards the cabin at vampire speed, as Caroline was reading Bonnie's letter.

He knocked on the door, "Hello is anyone here?"

"Your too late, Salvatore she ran away from me too."

"What are you talking about, where is Bonnie?"

"She left; it is all in this letter she wrote to me. Telling me how she needs to clear her head from all things mystic falls including me. So tell me ass-hat are you happy that you drove my friend away from home now?"

"No of course I am not happy at all, why does this shit keep happening to me? I mean it seems that I can't ever catch a break."

Before Caroline could object Damon grabbed for the letter and started reading it, then he stood there dumfounded for a moment. Then this strange smile was on Damon's face, one that Caroline had never seen.

"What is it, why are you smiling like that?"

"She loves me, I can't believe it. For the first time ever, I am someone's first choice."

"Don't get a big head but I think that she'll be back because she does love you but mark my words if you hurt her in any way I'll make you pay."

"Why would I ever hurt the mother of my child? I love her; don't you understand this letter changes everything?"

"I know but you weren't supposed to read it, the letter was for me. Bonnie is going to be mad at me for letting you look at it."

"Don't worry; I know how to keep a secret."

Damon walked off with more vigor in his step than Caroline had ever seen him have before. Caroline also knew that Bonnie's decision would change everything. The reason that Stefan didn't tell anyone about Bonnie Damon was because he thought that it wasn't serious; if it were than they would have told everyone their selves. During Bonnie's absence, things would change dramatically not only for their town but for all her friends.

They wouldn't see Bonnie again for awhile. She left the country; she decided to go looking for her cousin Lucy. She hoped that maybe, Lucy could shed some light on how Damon got her pregnant in the first place. She eventually found her in some small village living in Italy. She told her everything that happened to her since they parted ways. Lucy was a bit surprised at how Bonnie of all people succumbed to Damon's charms. She sent her to a shaman, which could answer her questions much better than she could. As Lucy sent Bonnie on her way there was no way that she could have known, how many different lives she was affecting by her decisions.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonnie's Return

Chapter 4: Bonnie's Return

Damon did look for Bonnie everywhere but it seemed that he was always too late. He didn't want to give up on her but he was afraid to go down this road again; waiting on a woman that never was going to come back to him. He began to doubt that Bonnie was ever coming home to be with him. There were dark clouds forming in his head; like maybe Bonnie had changed her mind.

Klaus came to town to do the sacrifice but Bonnie wasn't there to stop him though. One night right before the sacrifice was to take place; Damon was so messed up because he missed Bonnie so much, he went to find Caroline but Elena was there instead.

He just broke down and was so sad, "Why does this keep happening to me Elena?"

"What are you talking about now Damon?"

She didn't know about him Bonnie, therefore she assumed that he was talking about Katherine yet again.

"I just miss her so much."

"Are you drunk again?"

"Maybe, I like being drunk it helps me to stop feeling this way."

She noticed that he had her necklace in his hand, "I have to tell you something but I can't let you remember it though."

"Why not is it important?"

"No, only to me, I need to tell someone, I need you to hear it just once. I loved Katherine more than my own life, and then I thought that I felt the same for you but it was only transference. I looked it up, I transferred what I felt for Katherine to you but I never really loved until I met her. I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue, I know what hell love is now. Elena, I love Bonnie with my whole heart and soul, I know that I have a heart now because I can feel it breaking. I thought that I loved Katherine but I was wrong because I didn't know what love even was until that witch walked into my life, I love Bonnie more than my own life."

Before Elena could respond to his confession, he compelled her to forget the whole thing. He wants to admit the truth to at least one person that he loved the witch without question. In his quest to find Bonnie, he found Lucy instead. She didn't want to help them but she died saving their lives, Jenna and John both died as well during the struggle to save their loved ones. Unfortunately though Damon did get bitten by Tyler trying to intervene with the sacrifice though. As he was laying there dying, almost drawing his last breath, Elena kissed him. Damon was so delusional though, that he actually thought he was kissing Bonnie at the time; until later when the fog cleared.

At the time Elena did think that it was strange because she could have sworn that she heard him mumbling Bonnie's name in his sleep. He was saved in the nick of time by Klaus's blood but at a price though. They lost Stefan to Klaus; no one knew when or if they were coming back to mystic falls ever. Then of course there was the kiss that happened between Elena Damon but they were both refusing to even mention the kiss. Bonnie didn't know anything about what happened in her town until she came back almost three months later.

She decided to keep the baby; only because she realized that it was not only a part of Damon but also a part of her as well. Bonnie knew that she could never get an abortion, it wasn't who she was but she considered giving the baby away. In fact she almost did until she saw the ultrasound of the baby. Then she changed her mind and realized that even though her circumstances were not ideal; she loved her baby and no one would be raising her child except for her. When she arrived back in town, Caroline was her first stop. She knocked but no one answered, so she let herself in.

"Is anyone here, hello?"

Just when Bonnie was about to give up and leave, Tyler came downstairs, "Bonnie is that really you?"

The first thing that he noticed was that Bonnie was pregnant, very pregnant, "Wow, it is you, so you are really here?"

"You can say it, yes I am pregnant. Is Caroline here?"

"Yea, she's upstairs; I can't believe it, who is the father?"

"I think that is for another time and place besides he doesn't know yet. I should tell him before I confess to you. Tell Caroline to come downstairs?"

"I'll get her for you."

He disappeared up the stairs to fetch Caroline for Bonnie. It only took a moment because Caroline rushed down the stairs faster than Tyler went up them. The friends reunited as if they never parted.

"I can't believe that your back, there's much to tell you. So much has happened since you've been gone; I guess you decided to keep the baby?"

"Yes, I have decided to keep her, it's a girl."

"Wow, I can hardly believe it that you are going to be a mother. Does Damon know that your home yet?"

"No, I stopped here first, I haven't even been home. Please you must catch me up on everything that has happened here in mystic falls?"

"Well, so much has happened; Katherine came to town; Klaus came and destroyed so much. Elena and Jeremy have lost so much, including their aunt Jenna and their uncle John as well. Stefan was taken by Klaus but he's back now, and Klaus is as good as dead."

"He and Katherine were both locked up together with a magic spell that killed Lucy. Tyler and me got together finally after so much drama, Damon almost died."

"What why didn't anyone come and find me?"

"Well, no one knew how to find you, not even Lucy had a clue as to where you were."

"What do you mean, why are you bringing her up?"

"Well, she was here and she was in the sacrifice in your place."

"Why didn't she tell me or contact me at all?"

"What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"Lucy; knew where I was, she was the only one that did."

"Wow, she never let on that she had any clue as to where you were."

"I don't know why she kept my secret but I have to go, see Damon."

Tyler spoke up and said, "Do you need us to come and run interference for you?"

"Thanks Tyler but no thanks, I think that I can handle Damon alone, besides if he finds out that you knew and didn't tell him about the baby, he will be beyond pissed at you, Caroline."

After that Bonnie left in search of her baby's father to tell him the news. She arrived at the boarding house in a matter of minutes. It was Stefan that answered the door first.

"Bonnie, oh my God it is you and your pregnant too?"

"Yes, and before you ask me the question, yes Damon is the father of my child. Is he home?"

"Yes, he is upstairs in his room right now. I can get him for you?"

"No, that's ok, I remember the way to his room, I'll find it myself."

"If you don't mind me asking it wasn't one a time thing with Damon?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know maybe the way you both seemed to have such a familiarity with each other. I mean that doesn't usually happen with a one night hook up though. I mean it was also the middle of the day and you missed two classes to hook up with my brother, that doesn't seem like something you would normally do. I mean did Damon use some compulsion on you, is that why you were behaving so out of character?"

Damon chose that moment to walk into their conversation.

"Yea, because that's the only way that I could ever get a woman to sleep with me is with brainwashing them right, Stefan?"

"That is not what I meant, Damon and you know it."

"Right because only psychopaths like Katherine would hook up with me unless I was tricking her into being with me. I mean there is no way in hell that such a respectable girl like Bonnie would ever be seen with the likes of me, right?"

"I didn't mean it like that Damon, and if it was so mutual than why all the secrets lies? I mean if you were both in such a committed relationship, why didn't either of you tell anyone about being together?"

Through their whole talk Damon hasn't looked at Bonnie once until now, he finally notices her stomach and how huge it is.

"Believe me it wasn't my choice to keep it a secret that was all Bonnie's doing. Oh, my god, you're pregnant still? I guess that you decided to keep the baby then?"

"Yes, I am going to keep the baby, I know that there are many other options but this is the only one that I can live with. Who told you that I was pregnant anyway? To set the record straight, it was completely consensual."

"Your letter to Barbie vampire told me everything that I needed to know. See, I told, you brother, she was with me because she wanted to be with me. Who is the father?"

"Wow, you seriously have to ask me that?"

"Yea, I do have to ask because according to Elena, you Jeremy were getting awfully close. She even went so far as to confess that she thought something was going on between you both. So was there anything between you and Jeremy before you left?"

"No, only friendship unlike you, I don't have to have sex with every person of the opposite sex that I know. I mean you are not even conflicted about sharing a woman with your brother; and what does that say about your self-esteem and morals or lack of having either of those things?"

"You knew exactly who I was; before we started this but that didn't stop you, now did it? So quite acting so surprised, like you didn't go into this with your eyes wide open."

"I didn't come here to fight; I only came to tell you about the baby because I decided to keep her. You are the father there was never anyone else in my bed. If you don't want to take responsibility for your actions that's fine with me but don't deny the facts though."

"I'll have you know; that I would never deny that is my child but I needed to hear you admit it though."

Bonnie felt dizzy and almost lost her balance and fell but before she could Damon was there holding onto her. The minute he touched her skin; Bonnie got this intense vision of events that have already come to pass. Three months previously; it was right after the sacrifice happened. Jeremy was in the hospital, Jenna John were dead, Stefan was gone, Bonnie was still gone as well, Caroline was so wrapped up with her own Tyler drama, Alaric was dealing with his own grief as well. Therefore basically Elena Damon both thought they had nothing left to hold onto. After Elena Damon kissed, Katherine came and saved him at the last possible minute.

A few days later, Elena came to the boarding house completely drunk; she begged Damon to do something, anything to make this despair dissipate. In truth there was only one road to take; which would cause more damage than it would help either one of them but he didn't care at the moment. During that one moment, Damon was on a path of self-destruction, he wanted to be punished. He didn't deserve Stefan to make such a sacrifice for him. Therefore when Elena came to him in such a weak moment, he couldn't refuse her request.

He took her to his bedroom, neither of them said a word, it wasn't soft and slow love-making but fast and rough and then it was over. The next day they both felt awful for different reasons. They also both admitted that it was a mistake and that it would only hurt people if they told anyone, therefore they agreed to keep yet another secret. It never happened again but the guilt ate at both, Damon and Elena alive though. Bonnie saw everything; and it made her sick that she actually thought; that Damon could ever want anyone; besides her best friend. End of vision, back to the present time.

"Bonnie are you ok?"

Damon was standing over her, when she realized where she was. She was laying on his bed, in the same bed that he seduced her best friend in. It made Bonnie feel so sick and disgusted with herself for even being here in his den of decadence.

"I'm fine and I will be even finer after I leave and never come back again."

"What did I do now to make you want to leave again?"

"I don't know you tell me? How about you are having sex with my best friend for starters?"


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal??

Chapter 5: Betrayal??

Neither of them heard Stefan enter the room but he heard almost everything that Bonnie was saying to Damon. He assumed that she was talking about Caroline though.

"What is she talking about you hooked up with Caroline again, after Bonnie left? How could you both do that to Bonnie?"

Bonnie was surprised because she thought that even though; Damon would never admit it to Stefan; but she thought for sure that Elena would have told him. She misjudged her friend completely.

"Wow, why should I even be surprised at the audacity that you Elena have. I know that you could care less about what Stefan thinks but he is your brother; don't you even care about him?"

"Of course I care about him but can we please talk alone?"

"Hell no I'm not about to let you, talk me out of doing the right thing."

"How do you even know what happened did Tyler tell you?"

"Oh, my God Tyler knows about this, how?"

"I asked you first, how do you know? Stefan could you give us a moment?"

"Hell, no this involves Elena and in case you've forgotten, she's my girlfriend."

"Fine, Bonnie tell me what you think you know about me Elena?"

"Ok, I know that you had sex with her right here on that very bed after Klaus and Stefan left town. I know this because I saw it in a vision as if I was here while it was happening. Now tell me, how does Tyler know and were any of you ever going to tell Stefan about you betrayal?"

Stefan almost lost it on Damon; he threw him against the wall and started screaming, "Is this true, tell me now?"

Damon didn't even try to fight back or defend his actions for the first time in his life.

He finally broke down and said, "Yes, it happened but only once, please don't blame Elena for this slight indiscretion. It was completely my fault; it was after you left with that ass-hat Klaus. I still feel badly about it and I took advantage of her, so if you want to blame someone blame me."

"Right, I suppose that it was your idea to not tell me about it as well?"

"No, it was Elena's idea but in her defense she didn't want to upset you. Then we waited too long and realized that when or if you discovered the truth that you would not only hate me but hate Elena as well. I could handle your disappointment, I'm used to it but she already lost so much that I didn't want her to lose anymore. If I'm being honest, I just got you back and I didn't want to lose my brother again either. Say something, anything?"

Stefan just looked at him like he didn't recognize him.

Then he started to walk away from Damon, he turned and said, "I have nothing left to say to you anymore; and you can have this mausoleum it only reminds me of a past that I would rather forget. I'll be moving out in the morning, I'm really sorry that you got hurt Bonnie."

Meanwhile back at Caroline's house Tyler is confessing something as well to Caroline.

"I had alternate reason for asking Bonnie if she needed us to go over there."

"What other reasons would you want to willingly go to Damon's?"

"I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it but in my defense you also kept me in the dark about Bonnie being pregnant though."

"Just spit it out already Tyler?"

"Fine, Elena and Damon hooked up once. I only found out by mistake; I went there a few days after the sacrifice, I didn't know that Stefan was gone. When no one answered, I let myself in and I saw Elena leaving Damon's bedroom, it was obvious what happened. They both made me promise to never say anything to anyone."

"I didn't know about Bonnie Damon, I thought that they hooked up once at a party. I had no idea that it was that serious between them. You do believe me right?"

"Yes, I know but how could you keep something like this from me?"

"I don't know maybe the same way that you kept Bonnie's pregnancy from everyone including the father, what is up with that?"

"It's different, because you and Damon are not friends at all; while Bonnie I are best friends. And for your information I didn't keep Damon in the dark about her pregnancy; he found out after she left because of me. She left me a letter explaining why she had to leave for a while. Damon read the letter and realized the truth. She just needed some time to figure things out and I knew that if I told anyone else that she would never forgive me. Why would you keep such a secret though?"

"Well, at first I didn't say anything because of Stefan, it seemed that he was on the edge and I didn't want to be the one to push him over it. Then later, it just became too late to say anything without everyone getting pissed off. The only reason that I am saying anything now is because Bonnie is a witch and I am sure that she will find out everything soon. I just think that we should go over there and make sure everything is fine because if I'm right, Bonnie and Stefan could both use a friend like you."

"Ok, I am not letting you off the hook but our friends might need us soon, let's go."

They rushed over to the Salvatore's boarding house. By the time they arrived there though; they could hear Stefan screaming at his brother rather loudly. They came into the house as Bonnie and Stefan were coming down the stairs. With Damon pleading for them to stop and listen to his lame excuses for betraying them both.

"Please if either of you will just wait and hear me out? I can explain everything, it was a mistake, it meant nothing, Bonnie, please believe me?"

"That is the difference between us, Damon; I always thought sex did mean something. I mean how do you sleep with your brother's girlfriend and have it not mean anything?"

"Please, why does it have to mean anything?"

"I don't know but I always thought that it did mean something. I am going to leave now and forget about what I said, I can and will raise this baby on my own without help from you. Caroline, can I stay with you for awhile, my dad isn't home yet?"

"Sure it's not a problem; my mom will love to have you stay with us."

As they were talking about the baby, Elena entered the house. "Oh, my god Bonnie your home and pregnant?"

She went to embrace her friend not realizing that something was wrong. "Don't you, dare touch me, after what you did."

"What are you talking about, what did I do?"

Since it seemed that no one was going to speak up Caroline decided to take the plunge.

"She's talking about how you hooked up with her baby's father and the man that she has feelings for, Elena. You know Damon?"

"What that is insane, me Damon, we never hooked up and neither did Bonnie Damon either, what are you all talking about?"

"Oh, please don't bother denying it because Tyler saw you leaving Damon's bedroom a few days after the sacrifice happened. You need to just come clean and admit what you've done to everyone here."

"I didn't do anything wrong, what are you people going on about?"

Bonnie went towards Elena and touched her arm, hoping to get another vision. She did but she didn't see the same things in this vision. All she saw was Elena watching over Jeremy the whole time he was in the hospital. How was this possible, how could Elena be in two places at once. Then she touched Tyler hoping that it would clear up this confusion. It did in a major way, Tyler was compelled by Klaus, it wasn't Elena that slept with Damon it was Katherine. When she moved away from Tyler she had this look of shock and fear on her face.

"I can't believe it, you didn't do it. I mean you kissed him; but it meant nothing to either of you. In fact you thought it was weird that he was mumbling my name in his sleep. I almost lost you too."

The friends hugged it out for a moment until Caroline interrupted them, "Excuse me, what am I missing here?"

"It wasn't Elena that Damon hooked up with but Katherine. He only thought that it was Elena because she played him yet again. I can't believe that I thought you would do that to Stefan. I should have known better."

"How did you figure it out, anyway?"

Tyler asked Bonnie.

"Actually it was you, Tyler. Klaus compelled you that day to think that it was Elena and not Katherine. I'm not sure why though; maybe he owed her a favor or something. I mean he knew that you would be able to tell the difference between them. There was no way that Katherine would be able to compel you but Klaus would, he's an original after all."

Damon started talking, "So, does this mean that I am forgiven, since it wasn't Elena after all then?"

"I don't know about Stefan but you are so far from being off the hook with me that it will take light years for my anger to recede. It doesn't matter to me if it was Elena or Katherine, you broke the rules that I set. Besides you thought that it was Elena and you had no intention of ever telling anyone about this development did you?"

"No, I didn't but that is my baby too, I have rights, you can't just decide that I am not going to be in their life because you hate me now. It doesn't work that way, back me up someone?"

"No, sorry, it looks like you are on your own, brother. She's right it doesn't matter; that it wasn't Elena because you thought that it was Elena. I am only happy that it wasn't Elena because I only hate you now; I still love and trust Elena. I am going to stay with Elena for a while."

"Yea, I am sure that Jeremy wouldn't mind at all. I am just glad that everything has worked out so well. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about the kiss when it happened but it meant nothing to either of us just ask Bonnie?"

"It's true, I saw into both of their memories and the kiss meant nothing to them."

"What are you going to do now Bonnie?"

"I don't know but I will figure it out with my friends help right guys?"

As she turned towards Elena, Caroline, and Tyler, Damon knew that he may have lost her but he wouldn't stop until he won Bonnie back again. This whole episode made him realize that he Bonnie were meant to be together; then it suddenly hit him that he loved her beyond measure. He loved Bonnie more than he ever loved Katherine but he blew it. Before they could all leave and take what was left of Damon's heart with them, he turned towards Bonnie.

He made her face him and then he said, "I am not giving up on you or on us having a future together, we belong together, Bonnie. How come you refuse to see that?"

She pulled away from him as if she were almost afraid to succumbing to Damon's advances.

"No, we don't belong together because I will never be a fill-in for someone else. I deserve so much more than that. I will never be you stand-in until you can get Katherine or Elena in your bed again. I came back here thinking that we could have a future; hoping that maybe you were ready for something real but you would rather chase a dream than to actually be with someone that does love you. I will never be Katherine or Elena; and I never want to feel like, I am not good enough because I will never be either of them. I mean you may be ready to settle for me because you can't have either of the women you really want; but I deserve so much more than to be anyone's second or third choice. We are through, there is no us and there never will be again. I will have this baby and raise her without any interference from you; do you understand that, Damon?"

"No, I don't understand that at all and I will never give up on us, Bonnie. If you can only see it from my point of view; I thought you weren't ever coming back. I thought that I was waiting for a woman that didn't love me yet again. Why can't you see it from where I was standing? I was in a bad place that night and Katherine apparently, did what she does best; play with my emotions like I am just something for her to toy with, yet again."

Stefan chose this moment to voice his own opinion, "As per usual, you seem to make this whole situation about you, Damon. What I can't understand is how come you still can't seem to tell Katherine and Elena apart from each other but I have no problem telling the difference. Why can't you tell the difference if you love them both the way you claim to?"

"Do you want to know why I can't tell the difference between them, while you can? Well, it's quite simple really; I never loved Elena, not really, I only projected what I felt for Katherine onto Elena. I loved Katherine without a doubt but she played me one too many times, and she could never give me what I wanted. What I felt for Elena wasn't real but you on the other hand, you loved both of them and you probably still do. This is why you can tell them apart and I can't because I no longer feel anything for either of them but you still harbor feelings for both of them."

"Damon, that's not true, you are only trying to deflexed the topic off of you; and onto me as usual. Why does this not surprise me?"

"I don't know why my behavior doesn't surprise you, maybe because you always expect the worst and I am only living up to your standards for me. You all need to leave and let me and Bonnie discuss things."

"No, we have nothing to discuss, Damon, I told you that we're through. Go find your whore Katherine; I forgot you can't she's locked up."

Caroline spoke up, "Actually that is what was trying to tell you earlier, Katherine isn't locked up with Klaus the way we all thought. The spell that Lucy cast to close the tomb was only to keep people of Klaus's bloodline in the tomb. Since Katherine wasn't turned by Klaus, she was free to leave it. None of us has a clue to where she is or what she is planning next. I know that her sleeping with Damon has to be part of some plan."

Damon spoke up, "I am not sure what that bitch Katherine had in mind when she and Klaus decided to screw with my life once again. Maybe we should all be asking Stefan, I mean after all he spent the summer with Klaus."

Stefan chose to speak up, "Please everyone let me and my brother have some time alone to talk?"

Everyone cleared out of the boarding house leave Damon and Stefan alone to discuss this new Katherine development in their lives.

The brothers stood there facing each other in silence at first until Stefan spoke up first, "Damon, we need to have a serious talk about Katherine and Bonnie. I need to know what your intentions are towards Bonnie and how you feel about Katherine now."

"That's simple I hate that bitch Katherine and I will have no problem driving a stake through her black heart. As far as Bonnie goes that is between me and her but if you must know the truth, I do love her."

"That's good because I need to know where your loyalties lie, with us or Katherine. I don't have a clue as to why Katherine would do that though. I can almost guarantee that she did that because she wanted something from you, and I highly doubt that it was sex."

"I honestly don't have a clue what that bitch wants. I haven't seen her since that night, surely you've seen her all that time you spent with Klaus?"

"I saw Katherine once right before I came back to mystic falls but she didn't mention anything about sleeping with you or any plans that she had either. As I said I have no clue what she is going to do next and remember this is Katherine she loves games."

"I know exactly who Katherine is; I don't need you to tell me, I was the one that pined for that selfish bitch for more than half of my existence."

"I know that Damon, the same way that I know Katherine manipulated you as she has always done. Bonnie will forgive you but it may take some more time. Don't give up on her, if you love her. You have to make sure that she knows that she is not a replacement for anyone. You better than most know what it's like to be someone's second choice; please don't do that to her. Just give her some space and time, but it can happen."

"I will, but what if while I am giving her all this space, she meets someone else?"

"Who is she going to meet; while she is almost six months pregnant with your baby?"

"I guess you do have a point about that. Do you think we will be ok?"

"I think in time, we will be fine. I have to go Elena's waiting. I think that it is best if, I spend a couple days at Elena's house though. I see you then but please be careful because Katherine has been invited inside this house. I will talk to the others about the Katherine situation though."

Damon stopped Stefan before he left, "Wait I just remembered something about the night that Katherine tricked me. She asked me about our father's journal and where it was, I told her. She tried to play it off, saying that it might give me closure on my past mistakes with our father. I told her where it was, oh my God."

Damon ran into the library and searched for the journal but it was long gone, Katherine took it.

"I knew that she wasn't only asking about the journal for my sake. That bitch must have stolen it."

"What could she possibly want with our father's journal though?"

"I don't know but I bet you anything that it has something to do with Klaus and whatever plans he had before we locked him up."

"We could talk to him but there is no way that he would tell us anything. Maybe we could look in Jonathan Gilbert's journals, maybe there is a clue?"

"Yea, it could be worth a look, call Jeremy; see if he can locate them?"

"Ok, give me a minute?"

After Stefan got off the phone, he didn't look too happy either. "You're not going to believe this but one of the journals are missing, I bet you can't guess which one?"

"The journal that is missing is from the year that we were turned into vampires; and the same year that our father died and wrote in his journal last too."

"Yes, how did you figure that out so quickly?"

"I don't I haven't read hardly any of the journals that exist from that year, I mean why would I bother, when I lived through it?"

"I know that is hard to relive what happened but maybe there is some clues in all the journals put together. I mean maybe all the books from that era contain the location to something that Klaus and Katherine need. I mean maybe separately the journals mean nothing but together, they are pieces of a puzzle though."

"Oh, my god, I just had a terrible thought, if she is collecting all the journals, she's going to want Emily's book as well, Bonnie could be in danger."

"If your right then whatever Klaus had planned Katherine may still be trying to finish whatever it was on her own. Don't worry about Bonnie, though she is staying with Caroline. The sheriff and Caroline will look after her. Now I'm even more worried about leaving you here alone, maybe I'll just tell Elena that I will see her later."

"No, I don't want you to do that; I don't need a damned babysitter. Just leave, I'll be fine but make sure that Bonnie is protected."

"I will but this house is not Katherine protected though. What do you think that she wants them to find something?"

"I don't know; I only want to find the bitch; then drive a stake through her black heart."

"Ok, I'll keep in touch and keep you updated on this situation as well."

Stefan left the boarding house to tell the others; that they were all in danger especially Bonnie. If there were right about Katherine wanting all the journals because together they held some secret that related to the vampires, then Bonnie was going to be next on Katherine's list.

They all had to put their difference aside to work together, at least until this Katherine situation was dealt with properly. Stefan didn't know what the future held for Damon Bonnie; but he left the boarding house with hope that they would figure it out together.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Drawing the story to a close, thus wrapping up everything with a neat tied up storyline. They figured out Katherine's plan by using Stefan as bait. They knew that she wanted him in the worst way; therefore they set a trap for her walk right into. While Elena and Stefan were trying to set up Katherine, Damon was sleeping outside Bonnie's house watching her. He knew that she wouldn't allow him to baby sit her but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He had Caroline stay with Bonnie until nightfall, and then he would keep watch from his car without Bonnie knowing about it. He figured that it was the best course of action.

Stefan convinced Katherine that he wanted to pick up where they left off all those years ago. Eventually she confided in him about her plans. It seemed that within all three journals, the Gilbert journal, the Salvatore journal, and the Bennett journal, held some secret within them when they were together. They held the whereabouts of the original spell that started the vampire line to begin with. She wanted it to give Stefan his life back. They betrayed her because they figured one good turn deserves another. They locked her in the tomb as they waited for Klaus to come and pick her up. Her fate was still unclear but that didn't matter at the moment. Everything seemed so uncertain at the moment in their lives.

As the months flew by, Bonnie was working on trying to figure out the original spell. She figured that if this spell could turn people into vampires then it could also be reversed as well. She wasn't going to force anyone to become human again but if they wanted it then she would help them. She was also preparing for the birth of her baby. She was going to allow Damon into the baby's life but not hers. She still loved him but she wasn't ready to trust him again yet.

The night that Bonnie finally went into labor; it was pouring rain. All her friends were busy and out of town on a get to know each other better trip. Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler were all away on some couples weekends retreat. Matt was still working late; therefore the only person that she could call was Damon. Luckily for her, he was home and picked up on the first ring.

He rushed right over through the rain; he was drenched when he came through her door. His car stalled, which is why he ran over to Bonnie's house. Bonnie's car was in the shop. This meant that they had only two options, one he could carry her to the hospital but she could get sick from all the rain. The second option seemed like the only viable option, for Damon to help deliver the baby himself.

All the roads were closed because of the storm and there was phone lines down all over town. Damon tried to reach everyone or anyone for that matter but something seemed to be wrong with the cell phone towers as well. This merely left Damon and Bonnie alone together while she was in labor. He was starting to freak out over the fact that he had to deliver his baby alone.

"Are you sure that no one else could do this?"

"Damon it isn't that big of a deal. All that you have to do is catch the baby as it comes out. I'm doing all the work."

"Ok, let's move this party to your bedroom."

Bonnie nodded her head slightly and followed him upstairs to her bedroom. Halfway upstairs Bonnie yelled out because she was in so much pain. Damon scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs the rest of the way. He laid her gently on her bed and then he went to get blankets and towels.

It didn't take long for her contractions to take over completely. The labor itself seemed to last longer than Damon thought it would. He thought she was going to die from the pain because of how loud she was screaming. He was starting to get worried but then suddenly he could see the baby's head slightly.

"I see a beautiful patch of dark hair, keep pushing, the baby is almost here."

Bonnie struggled and screamed but then the baby was out but the baby wasn't crying something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Damon why isn't the baby crying yet?"

"Wait, hold on for a minute."

He put his daughter on his lap and put his finger in her mouth to clear the airwaves. First Bonnie heard a cough, and then she heard the most beautiful cry that she ever heard before. As he laid the baby on Bonnie's chest, he couldn't look away; it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen before.

Bonnie softly said, "Wow, look what we did together?"

"Yea, do you think that there's any way for me to be a part of this picture?"

"Yea, I do. Especially after everything that we've been through together. I wasn't sure if I could ever trust you or forgive you ever again but these last few months made me realize how much I've missed you. I really think that we should give me and you a chance together. I mean we never really took things slow before but I think if we do that now it could work out between us."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

The next morning everyone heard about how Annabel Maria Salvatore came into the world. Everyone was so surprised by how the event took place; they were especially surprised that Damon helped deliver the baby. In closing, everyone was happy with their friends and loved ones. Caroline Tyler were still going strong, Elena Stefan were together, Matt Rebekah eventually got together, Damon Bonnie eventually became the family that they were always meant to be. It was all's well that ends well.

The end!!!!... That's all folks..


End file.
